


My Girl, the Kitsune

by HolyGuacomole



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:58:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyGuacomole/pseuds/HolyGuacomole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music that makes me feel powerful and girly-and Kira is made of that awesome sauce!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Girl, the Kitsune

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsidianlullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidianlullaby/gifts).



Fanmix: http://8tracks.com/iam100percentsugar/feel-my-thunder-1

Post on tumblr: http://jakeberensonisbroken.tumblr.com/post/89703123068/teen-wolf-exchange-my-girl-the-kitsune-for


End file.
